His Father's Child
by PaperPrince
Summary: Hux II, child of the First Order and son of the Ruler of Arkanis meets a Jedi boy during an important diplomatic gala with disastrous results [for the galaxy]. Aka the (darkish) childhood sweethearts Au I desperately needed. Warning some child abuse such as beating including choking.
1. Bedtime Stories Prequel

_"…And so as the Galactic Empire crumbled and fell, so did their hold on the systems under their control. It was during this disorder I slayed my weak predecessor and claimed my natural birth right, my title as Majesty. There was a brief but bloody transition as I removed those who were still loyal to the previous Majesty from my court, and from the Regency worlds entirely, but Arkanis is stronger for it, my love. We are stronger."_ Hux has heard these words many times. It is a familiar bedtime story, his favourite.

 _"I have used the mistakes of the past to build a strong realm. I have worked hard, Hux to take care of my people. It has not been easy. Nothing is easy these days. Not with The New Republic smothering us. They speak of peace but leave us to rot."_ His parent growls, the Republic a bitter word on their tongue.

 _"We do not need them. We have each other. From Empire's ashes we rise, better and stronger. A new order,_ _The First Order_ _. We are just beginning. Still growing. But still they fear us. For they know we are right."_ Hummed his parent stroking his head as he lay safely curled up in their strong arms.

There were still many hours to go until the ship reached their destination, a diplomatic conference of some sort on a planet Hux II couldn't pronounce properly without an extra mouth. It was an important trip, one young Hux considered himself extremely fortunate to be going on. He had spent the last several days learning as much about the other delegates and proper decorum and everything else a prince of twelve could be expected to learn in the time.

His parent had been in conference or else engaged in work for much of their time on board the ship and so there had been little for Hux to do but learn. But now it seemed, their Majesty had found a little time to spend with their youngest child, slipping into Hux's small room and curling up beside him on the bed. Despite the late hour Hux welcomes their presence, unable to sleep without the sound of the rain falling. The stars, no matter how beautiful in the viewport were not home.

 _"Do not worry about this meeting little one. It is important yes, but not as important as my plans for you."_ Long thin fingers slide through in his long red hair that flows down his shoulders. Drowsily, Hux curls into their warm touch as they continue to sing to him in their native tongue.

 _"Your plans for me?"_ Hux mumbles surprise clearing the desire to sleep from his mind.

 _"Hush Hux. All will be clear in time." They say petting him softly. "You are my favourite of all my younglings for you take after your father the most. You have his courage. His fight. He is fierce like thunder. That is why he appeals. Why I took him as my consort-."_

"- _Father is a failure._ You quashed his coup d'état and took him as your plaything."Interrupts Hux accidentally switching from their mental communication to verbal as his small tongue slips back into standard as he repeats his father's foreign words. His father never sings to him. But then his father is human and cannot speak true Arkan let alone communicate telepathically.

 _"That is true love. His is a failure. Along with the other Empire Exiles. However failure is not always preventable, when you are part of a team. A single weak link and the whole chain is broken. It does not mean you surrender. Your father failed to take Arkanis for himself but he is still a gifted teacher, worthy of his position at the academy and my attention."_

 _"You let all the Exiles stay though. Not just father."_ Hux replies before he can think better of it.

His parent pulls sharply at his hair dragging his head backwards painfully. Despite their slender appearance his parent was strong, with arms like steel, just one of the ways all Arkanis born were blessed.

 _"I am_ _tactical not_ _benevolent. Make no mistake, if they were not useful to me they would be starving in space."_ They hiss watching as Hux's face reddens. His small green eyes stare up into harsh cold orbs of eyes. _"Remember that Hux."_

Hux nods breathlessly and is released. Tears well up in the corner of his eyes and he chokes back a sob. His parent had forgotten themselves. Forgotten Hux was not as strong. Forgotten that human blood ran through his veins.

" _Royalty does not cry."_ His parent reminds stroking his cheek softly.

 _"I apologise."_ Hux whispers burying his head into the jade robes his parent wore. He had been looking forward to this trip for so long. The others, his siblings had been so jealous. He had been so proud to be invited. To be able to spend time with his parent.

The thought of upsetting them, makes him feel sick.

 _"Your father spoils you_ _Prince of Moons."_ His parent hums pressing a kiss to his forehead. _"We must get ready. The ship will arrive soon and there is a gala we must attend."_


	2. Tablecloth Promises

Hux is tall for his age but he slips easily beneath one of the high tables scattered throughout the large banquet room, his fingers brushing against the silken tablecloth as he hides himself out of sight. He seeks a moment of respite, of quiet away from the swell of strangers with noisy minds.

He smooths his long green dress down as he tucks his legs beneath him. Resisting the urge to fiddle with the delicate beaded flowers he closes his eyes and he attempts to calm himself the way his parent had trained him. He breaths slowly and attempts to clear his mind, to block out the distractions.

 _"Are you crying?"_

Hux startles at the voice which enters his head like a whisper. It takes him a moment to register that it is not his parent but rather a stranger communicating with him, their voice soft and the accent strange.

Hux shakes his head, or rather attempts to, the heavy necklace of emeralds around his throat constricts as he turns, choking him. It doesn't help that the neckline of his dress sits just below his collarbone. He tilts his head up and the pain eases.

 _"Royalty does not cry."_ He says establishing a mental link, echoing his parent's words. It is unwise to converse with strangers, especially when on such an important mission. He is supposed to be searching minds, reading people's views on the First Order. And yet. He is curious. Besides his parent and his siblings he has never met another with such talents.

 _"And yet Royalty can hide?"_ Is the teasing reply.

 _"That- that is different. I can hear everyone in this room. It is overwhelming."_

The stranger laughs, a childish giggle filling Hux's brain. " _This is nothing, try shutting out the rest of the planet_." The stranger brags.

Hux bristles from his hiding spot. His own mental range lasts only slightly beyond the confines of this banquet hall. He tries to imagine having that much power over the force, and how it would feel. He wonders if his new acquaintance is close by. " _How can you stand it? All these people?"_ He asks and bites his lip, his inquisitiveness too great to deny.

" _It is difficult._ " The stranger admits, which pleases Hux greatly. It had taken him months to learn how to control his senses.

" _But I have only just begun my studies."_ The stranger adds as Hux concentrates on locating the person behind the voice. His parent would enjoy meeting another mind reader. Especially if they were as strong as they claimed to be.

The tablecloth in front of him shifts and a small humanoid with large nose and even larger ears appears. The child – Hux assumes it is a child, it can be difficult to tell- slips clumsily under the table and sits on the corner of Hux's dress, invading his space. This cannot be the mind reader. Can it? This is just a baby.

 _"I'm eight standard years old."_ Comes the petulant reply as the child gives him a stink eye, confirming his worst fear about his new companion. This is the mind reader he has been looking for. " _My name is Ben_." They add smiling.

Hux wonders what planet they are from as he admires their short dark wavy hair and the spots which mar their pale skin. A strange type of humanoid indeed, but sort of pretty in a strange kind of way. The ears are particularly magnificent he thinks, watching in amusement as the child turns pink with embarrassment.

 _"What is your name sweet Princess?"_ The child asks leaning close and reaching for Hux's long red hair which has been plaited into three neat braids wound round his head, with a fourth hanging down his back. It is the latter which the child tugs on pinching Hux's scalp. Their eyes widen in surprise as Hux sends his feeling of pain towards the other. _"This is real?"_ They ask letting go.

Hux fixes his hair and frowns at the youngling. " _Of course it is. And I am Hux,_ _Prince_ _of Moons. I have chosen to be male."_

Ben frowns in confusion. _"You decided your gender?"_

 _"Does your species not do that?"_ Hux asked interested. Distinctions such as male and female had not resided on Arkanis before the Empire had come and built their Academy there. People were simply people and had no difficulties reproducing. The subjects of Arkanis secretly pitied those of such distinction, and yet Hux was called he to appease his human father.

The child shook their head. _"Not really. You don't really look like a boy you know."_ They added.

 _"What do boys look like then?"_ Hux asked bewildered.

 _"Like me!"_ Ben said pointing to himself as if this was obvious.

 _"We do not look so different."_ Hux insists studying him. _"We both have long hair and braids. Only my dress is better."_ He looking over at the plain beige dress and feeling sorry for Ben.

 _"I'm not wearing a dress!" The boy pouts indignant. "These are my Jedi robes!"_

 _"Jedi?"_ Hux frowns in confusion. " _The Jedi are extinct_." It seemed he had stumbled across a rare treasure. Better still the boy seems to enjoy his company. Perhaps Hux could become his –what was the word? - Friend.

" _Not all of us."_ Ben shakes his head his thin braid curling around his neck. _"I will be a great Jedi Master someday. Like my uncle. Do you want to see something cool?"_ Ben asks smiling at him again.

Hux nods and attempts a smile of his own. It was not something his people did, but sometimes his father would smile at him when they were alone.

Ben waves his hand, apparently he desires to demonstrate his force powers. Moments later a tray of food appears and gently lands on the floor. Hux stares at the circular golden brown food and watches at Ben digs in greedily.

Ben holds out one of the strange disk shaped food. They do not have this on Arkanis, or if they do Hux has never earned such a treat. " _It's good_." The other boy promises. Hux leans forward and takes a bite from his outstretched hand and discovers it is some strange sort of crumbly dessert. For some reason that pleasing giggle returns. Hux looks up confused at Ben.

 _"You licked me. It tickled."_ Ben presses more of the sweet into Hux's hands. _"Have you never eaten cookies before? You're practically savage for a prince."_

" _Thank you_." Hux replies warmth filling his stomach as he is complimented. He bites into another cookie and licks the crumbs from his fingers. He is beginning to like this strange Ben.

 _"I should claim you."_ Hux hums leaning forward and taking Ben's hand in his. Jedi or not Ben would make a powerful ally. His parent would be so pleased he decides.

Ben bites at his lip. _"Claim?"_ He asks, his brown eyes large like prey. He looks so very pretty. " _Like best friends?"_ He says sounding hopeful.

There isn't a word for this in Standard, but friend comes close. Hux nods and squeezes Ben's hand. _"Trust me."_

He takes their joined hands and presses their hands first against Ben's chest and then over Hux's. He concentrates on Ben's warm hand in his. Slowly a loose ball composed like fluid and yet made of something more akin to light emerges from his chest. It is a golden colour bright and almost painful to look at. Hux tightens his grip on Ben's hand as he draws gold from Ben too. He draws the gold carefully together, the light spinning and shining brighter as it dances together becoming one.

Hux leans forward and presses his lips softly against Ben's completing the claiming. Hux closes his eyes and urges Ben to do the same through their link, as the light grows stronger, almost blinding. Hux feels sparks surge through his chest and wonders if Ben does to. The light dims down and fades completely as Ben smiles against his lips.

"Ben!" Someone shrieks in standard and those warm lips pull away.

Hux opens his eyes and sees the tablecloth cover that was hiding them both from outside has been removed. A beautiful human woman with a stern face stares at them, her long brown hair plaited into intricate coils.

"Mother." Ben cries aloud as the woman drags him out from under the table.

Hux stills as he spies his parent standing behind her, their face unreadable. "Snoke, your Majesty, I can explain." Hux bows trembling.


	3. Parasite

_"You have no idea what you have done, do you child?"_ Snoke asks once they have settled into their quarters for the evening.

 _"I apologise. I did not mean to anger you."_ Hux kneels on the cold floor at Snoke's feet, his eyes low to the ground. He will take any punishment he deserves. But Snoke cannot take Ben away from him. Ben is his.

 _"I am not angry little one."_ Snoke says lifting up Hux's bowed head. Hux stares up at Snoke's ashen dead like face, a twisted smirk brightening his sickly face.

 _"You have found me the perfect pupil. Ben Solo."_

Hux curls his hands into small tight fists by his side. _"I do not understand. I am your pupil."_

 _"You are weak. Too much your father's child."_ Snoke says pulling at Hux's long red hair before casting him aside roughly.

Tears fall down Hux's cheeks as he falls harshly. Snoke's contradictory words make no sense. He staggers slowly to his feet and wipes the blood from his face, where Snokes ring had caught him. Hux tilts his chin up and meets Snoke's eyes. _"I am as strong as the others. The same blood runs through my veins. I will make you proud. I will make Arkanis proud. I will become a Knight of Ren, like my siblings before me."_ It is all he has ever dreamed of, aspired to do. He will not have it taken from him.

Snoke shakes their head and laughs coldly. _"You will never be a Knight. The force is weak in you. I have done my best to train you but still you flounder at the most basic tasks. I have been patient but still you cling to the light side of the force."_ Snoke says pulling him up from the floor with ease. Hux floats in the middle of the room his legs dangling as Snoke tightens his hold around Hux's neck choking him. Hux closes his eyes. He knows by now that clawing at his neck is useless. If Snoke wants him dead there is no use arguing.

 _Snoke watches his face turn red and then releases his hold on his neck. Snoke lets out a hiss of a sigh. "I cannot kill you. Not without killing him as well. You are a cunning child Hux. Attaching yourself to a stronger mind. You are a parasite." Snoke laughs coldly turning the room colder as well._

 _He leans forward and strokes Hux's flushed cheek. "You will serve the First Order another way. Once we return from this trip you will attend your father's academy._ _He will train you. If anyone can make something of you he will."_


	4. Secret Conversations

_"You're crying again."_ Ben's voice finds him later as he lies in the dark on a strange bed in a strange room. From where he lies, curled up in a small ball he can smell the incense Snoke uses to meditate drifting in from the adjoining room.

 _"Leave me alone. The dryness of the planet is affecting my eyes."_ Hux scowls rubbing at them tiredly. Hux is supposed to be sleeping, as he supposes is Ben. He wants to go home. To forget about all of this. To be the favourite again.

 _"Right. And my grandpa is Darth Vader. Why are you really upset?""_

 _"Because of you. You've ruined everything."_ Hux huffs wishing he could hate the younger boy. Wishing Ben was actually by his side.

 _"You were punished too?"_ Ben asks sounding concerned. Hux brushes a hand over a blooming bruise on his shoulder. Ben's worry is as touching as it is strange. He feels a strange glow burning from within in his chest, and realises it is Ben comforting him.

 _"I didn't get dessert. My mother is afraid I've caused a diplomatic incident. The First Order won't blow up the planet will they? Or force us into marriage?"_

" _Not while Snoke is on this planet. What is marriage?"_ Hux asks, unfamiliar with the word. It is different, talking to Ben nonverbally in Standard but not much more difficult than speaking Standard normally. He has a lot of practise speaking Standard with his father.

 _"It's…"_ Ben falters thinking. _"Being together._ _For better or worse, till death."_ He says sending Hux a recollection, a woman in white standing beside a scruffy looking man, the two of them arguing silently as they hold hands. Ben's parents Hux supposes, though their ears seem small. The image flickers as if he is watching a recording of an old holovid, rather than recollecting a real memory of Ben's.

Hux supposes his words are meant to be a threat, two people forced together, fighting to the death. And yet despite Ben's dread, marriage doesn't sound so terrible to Hux. He would be gentle and kill Ben softly in his sleep. He'd weave flowers in his hair and brush stardust over the lids of his eyes. Except no, he can't kill Ben. They're stuck together for life.

 _"Until the rain ends."_ Hux hums remembering the oath sworn on his homeworld. _"My father promised to stay with Snoke until the rain stopped. But it is always raining somewhere on Arkanis."_

 _"So Snoke tricked your father?"_

Hux twists his hair between his fingers and thinks of his proud, stubborn father. His parents' relationship is complicated to say the least, often they can go days, weeks even apart. And yet. His father has done nothing but follow orders all his life. He thinks of their contrast, Snoke in his long dark robes and tall stature, his father pink skinned and neat in his uniform, sitting beside Snoke's throne a thick golden choker around his neck. _"My father allowed himself to be tamed."_ He says at last. "Besides w _here else would he go? We are hated everywhere."_

 _"I don't hate you Hux."_

 _"You should. I think I may have trapped you with my kiss."_ Hux says recalling his earlier conversation with Snoke. Ben soft and sweet as he is, is no match for Snoke and his powers. Hux digs his fingers into the skin of his palms. Despite it all Hux wants to protect him.

 _"I kissed you back."_ Ben reminds him. Stupidly reclaiming some of the blame.

 _"We are both fools then."_ Hux says wanting to see Ben again more than anything.

 _"Why? What is claiming Hux?"_ Ben asks again, a little too late.

 _"It is your mind and mine. Our bodies, our hearts. Even our souls connected. Your life is bound to mine. As mine is bound to yours. No matter how far the distance we will never be apart."_ Hux explains biting at his bottom lip. _"Even death will unite us."_

Ben is silent, contemplating. Hux wonders if it is too much for the younger boy to understand.

 _"So you're saying I've basically married a prince of the First Order. My mother will kill me."_ Ben groans his tone strange, possibly fond, or teasing. It is difficult to read human emotion at times.

" _I recommend you do not tell her then. For our continued survival."_

 _"I wasn't being serious."_ Ben chides snorting lightly. From where he lies Hux can feel the beating of Ben's heart.

 _"Why- Why did you claim me?"_ Ben asks hesitantly. The question surprises Hux, even though it shouldn't really.

 _"I wanted you."_ It is the truth, no more no less.

Through their link he feels Ben blush in the dark. Or perhaps it is just wishful thinking. _"We only just met."_ Ben stutters.

 _"It felt right at the time."_ Hux argues adding. _"It can't be undone."_ He does not say I don't know how. I was not taught. He does not let Ben know Ben is the reason he is alive. But Ben might hear those thoughts anyway through their link. Ben is talented in ways he is not.

 _"It's not so bad."_ Ben assures him. _"You are pretty and I like the colour of your hair."_

Hux covers his colouring cheeks with his hands, despite there being no one to see him blush in the dark. " _I am more than just my looks you know."_

 _"Oh?"_ Ben asks curious.

 _"I am a trained in both unarmed combat and fifteen types of weaponry, although a Blaster Pistol is my weapon of choice."_ He feels Ben cringe and remembers belatedly Ben is a jedi. Peaceful, kind. _"I like to play Dejarik and I practise on my Bouzouki every day. I've even composed a few songs."_

 _"I would like to hear you play."_ Ben says sounding sleepy, reminding Hux that it is late. Too late than is good for children such as themselves.

 _"Tomorrow."_ Hux promises. Although he has no idea when he will see Ben again. If at all. Senator Organa had seemed keen on keeping them apart after discovering them together.

 _"Tomorrow."_ Ben agrees sending Hux something strange and warm through their link.


	5. Water Blossoms

_"You are insufferable."_ Hux chides through their link as Ben sends another small wave of cool blue water towards him. The wave splashes his face, wiping off the carefully applied make up and soaking his braids.

 _"Says the person who jumped into the fountain first."_ Ben retorts his dark eyes shining brightly as he dips his ankles into the water from the edge of the fountain.

 _"I was burning. It's not my fault my species do not have to deal with twin suns."_ Hux thinks referring to his reddening skin, which is hot and aching under his long pale pink gown. He has no regrets regarding his actions, un-princely as they may be, not when the handlers (who are supposed to be watching Ben and him and a gaggle of various alien children) are so inadequate as to let him burn in the stifling afternoon heat. They probably haven't even noticed they are missing. _"I cannot decide which is worse, the heat or the sunlight."_ He thinks missing the cool filtered air of his parent's best starship, longing for the unending rain of home. He bites at his chapped lips and sinks further into the water. His fingers curl around the fat vines that belong to the decorative ivory water blossoms that fill the fountain as he tilts his chin up, aware his kind doesn't float due to the denseness of their bones. He does not worry, despite the danger, aware his feet are touching the bottom. Were he to stand the water would barely reach his chest.

 _"Hux?"_ Ben's voice falters. Ben's voice is sweet like the crimson ration squares Hux receives when he is efficient. Had Ben been talking? Hux wonders aware his thoughts had drifted as he enjoyed the water. When he closed his eyes the spray from the fountain was almost like rain. It was soothing. Hux tries to call out to him, but his tongue is stiff and heavy. "Ren." He mumbles struggling with the word.

Without warning Ben jumps into the fountain sending water everywhere, as he wades through the shallow water towards Hux. Hux watches him with intrigue as Ben calls his name over and over. He wonders if Ben intends to splash more water at him or show him some new game. Despite knowing games are merely a waste of time he finds he does not mind Ben's childish games.

Ben suddenly wraps his arms around Hux's middle and attempts to pull him from the water. He stumbles surprised by Hux's weight no doubt and the two of them tumble down into the shallow bottom.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Hux asks confused as they attempt to untangle themselves from each other.

 _"You were sinking."_ Ben replies pressing their foreheads together. Hux feels Ben's concern wash over him. It reminds Hux of those unending month long downpours. He leans close and strokes Ben's chubby cheeks.

 _"I apologise. I didn't mean to scare you."_ He takes Ben's hand and leads them back to the edge of the fountain. _"I promise you I have no plans on dying."_ He promises as he wipes the tears from Ben's face. He wonders if it is bad that he thinks Ben looks handsome when he cries.

 _"You're heavier than you look."_ Ben pouts looking at the water.

 _"Genetics."_ Hux replies. _"My people are_ _stronger than we look."_ He explains as he plucks blossoms from the fountain. Ben watches in awe as he works, his fingers quick and nimble. _"We are also proficient at holding our breath among other things. I was in no danger."_ He assures as he begins to braid a flower crown.

Beside him Ben relaxes and slouches against his damp shoulder curling his head against Hux's neck.

 _"Will you look like Snoke when you're older?"_ Ben asks hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. Hux shakes his head. Even with his mixed blood, the children of Arkanis have been modified, to be better, stronger members of the First Order. Ben, child of his enemies would not understand.

 _"Does your mother know about us?"_ He asks bending the conversation. It is something that has worried him throughout the conference, whenever he finds her eyes catch his. She dislikes him he knows but with the bracelets around her wrists and neck, blocking the force it is difficult to tell how much she knows. Hux is glad no one knows of his powers or else he would have to wear the same.

Ben blushes and shakes his head. _"She knows I like you and you like me. She thinks it is merely a crush. She says that it will all end terribly. That I should go train with my uncle when this is over."_

 _"I see."_ Hux hums finishing the crown and placing it on Ben's head. _"That's a pity. I imagine you will be even more handsome when grown."_ Stronger with the force too. An impressive warrior.

Ben beams at him, his smile bright and warm like the sun. But like the Arkanis sun it disappears almost as quickly as it arrived. _"I don't want to be apart from you Hux."_

 _"You won't be."_ He swears, because they won't, not with their link. _"We'll figure something out."_

 _"But Jedi's don't marry."_ Ben bites at his lip on the verge of tears again.

Hux pulls him into his arms gently. _"Then you'll be something else. We both will."_


End file.
